Season 4: Global GUTS (1995)
Global GUTS Special Olympics Edition This special featured Allison "The Stallion" Schivitz from Sioux Falls, South Dakota Cesar "El Cora de Mexico" Estrada from Tepic, Mexico and Katie "Socks" Piety from Knoxville, Tennessee competing for a Special Guest Stars E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial Give to hand out the medals to Moira Quirk during the medal ceremony. and a Global GUTS Trophy. Four events, plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end, Cesar from Mexico won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Slam Dunk * Basic Training * Invisible Boat * Peak To Peak Global GUTS All Stars Special This special featured Adam "Fireball" Shefer from Tel Aviv, Israel of episode 21, Christopher "Dodger" Lynn from Belfast, Northern Ireland of episode 25 and Georg "The Shark" Sandel from Mainz, Germany of episode 32 competing for a $2,500 college scholarship and a Global GUTS trophy. Seven events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end Georg from Germany won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Rebound * Basic Training * Tornado Run * Hang Ten * Skyball * Blast It * Slam Dunk Global GUTS Purple Section Special This special featured Christopher "Psycho" Bate from Derby, England of episode 8, Georg "The Shark" Sandel from Mainz, Germany of episode 32 and 34 and Rami "The Snake" Cohen of episode 14 competing for a $1,925 points, a perfect score champions and a Global GUTS trophy. Four events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featured in this special: In the end Georg from Germany won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Slam-A-Jama * Basic Training * Invisible Boat * Dodge It Global GUTS Accademy Award Primetime Emmy Award Special This special featured Ambar "The Monster" Monjaraz from Mexico City of episode 7, Rachael "The Tiger" Crook from Barnsley, England of episode 18 and Paul "Primo" Toogood from Cincinnati, Ohio of episode 11 competing for a Special Guest Stars Judge Reinhold Give They Medals To Our Players and a Global GUTS trophy. Four events, including five new ones plus this season's Super Aggro Crag were featue in this special: In the end Paul from the USA won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Zero G * Tornado Run * Boogie Down * Slam Dunk Global GUTS Champions Special This special featured Christopher "Psycho" Bate from Derby, England of episode 8, and 35, Ana Federica "The Athlete" Samaniego from Mexico City of episode 24 and Jeremy "The Jet" Simpson from Santa Cruz, California of episode 28 competing for a Award Medal Ceremony during the National Anthem and a Global GUTS trophy. Four events, including five new ones plus this final season's Super Aggro Crag were feature in this special: In the end Jeremy from the USA won the Gold Medal. During the Medal Ceremony, * Rebound * Skurfin' Safari * Free Kick * Jump! Jump! Episode Guide The behind-the-scenes special, The Road to the Extreme Arena (a.k.a. episode 127), aired on September 4, 1995. Country Code: * CIS (1 is Ukraine, 2 is Russia, 3 is Georgia & 4 is Kazakhstan) * ESP (Spain) * GER (Germany) * ISR (Israel) * MEX (Mexico) * PGL (Portugal) * UK (1 is England, 2 is Northern Ireland, 3 is Wales & 4 is Scotland) * USA (United States) # Marco Spain vs. Jenifer USA vs. Lorraine UK # Ana Israel vs. Hugo Portugal vs. Julia Germany # Brooke USA vs. Vasily CIS vs. Julio Mexico) # Katya/Stepan CIS vs. Santiago Mexico vs. Oren Israel # Holger Germany vs. Magda Portugal vs. Sandra Spain # Lisa UK vs. Angela USA vs. Evgueni CIS # Ambar Mexico vs. Roy Israel vs. Ana Portugal # Jens Germany vs. Beatriz Spain vs. Christopher UK # Fernando Mexico vs. Chicago USA vs. Lucia Spain # Filipe Portugal vs. Alba Mexico vs. Matt USA # Pedro Portugal vs. Carmen Spain vs. Paul USA # Julia Spain vs. Bruno Portugal vs. Mario Mexico # Artiom CIS vs. Amit Israel vs. Azita Germany # Kelly UK vs. Kostya CIS vs. Rami Israel # Jennifer Germany vs. Nicholas UK vs. Alexandre CIS # Lina Israel vs. Enrico Germany vs. Dane UK # Marie USA vs. Oren Israel vs. Miguel Spain # Irina CIS vs. Rachael UK vs. Ricardo Portugal # Israel Mexico vs. Christina Germany vs. Kelly USA # Ana Portugal vs. Adam UK vs. Mayalen Mexico # Adam Israel vs. Baruc Spain vs. Yelena CIS # Greg USA vs. Thomas Germany vs. Mor Israel # Angel Spain vs. Alexey CIS vs. Ana Portugal # Shona UK vs. Ana Mexico vs. Michael Germany # Bem USA vs. Christopher UK vs. Michal Israel # Ben UK vs. Jose Spain vs. Alejandra Mexico # Ana Spain vs. Martina Germany vs. Kostya CIS # Iris Germany vs. Angela Portugal vs. Jeremy USA # Nuno Portugal vs. Michal Israel vs. Melanie UK # Hagit Israel vs. Rosa Mexico vs. Hugo Spain # Arnold CIS vs. Marcia USA vs. Rita Portugal # Roberto Mexico vs. Yelena CIS vs. Georg Germany # Allison USA vs. Cesar Mexico vs. Katie USA (SPECIAL OLYMPICS EDITION) (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) # Adam Israel vs. Christopher UK vs. Georg Germany (ALL STARS SPECIAL) # Christopher UK vs. Georg Germany vs. Rami Israel (PURPLE SECTION SPECIAL) # Ambar Mexico vs. Rachael UK vs. Paul USA (ACCADEMY AWARD PRIMETIME EMMY AWARD SPECIAL) (SPECIAL GUEST STAR: Judge Reinhold) # Christopher UK vs. Ana Mexico vs. Jeremy USA (CHAMPIONS SPECIAL) Medal Count Special Guest Stars * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial, appearing in episode 160 (4-33), where he hands the Special Olympics Edition medals to Moira Quirk during the medal ceremony. * Judge Reinhold, appearing in episode 163 (4-36), Judge Reinhold Give They Medals To Our Players during the medal ceremony.